The Attraction
by AkioShiloh
Summary: Sally Ann's reactions to meeting Hasil. And eventually being with him.


**A/N: Just a fan that had the writing bug. Tried to get out errors to the best of my ability, please feel free to point out any that I missed, politely.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the settings. This is just a simple exercise in creativity.**

The toffee skin girl stood at her assigned registered silently as the night seem to be a stall one with it being quiet except for the faint muttering of the few customers in the store and the inaudible music coming from the speakers. She stood there, playing with her fingers as she waits for the customer to come to her registered to be served. Her ears perking up as the sound of incoming ATVs was heard and grew closer still as they finally came riding into the store. Her store.

She heard tales of them, the Farrells, making 'runs' into stores around the town of Blackburg, but she never believe that she would be around to witness it. Watching on with wide coffee colored eyes as they rode in. Leaning forward with her hands resting on the counter top, she uses the register cubicle as a buffer between her and the ATVs riding Farrells. Still watching on, with her mouth slightly agape, even as one of them out them, wearing a kilt got off of his ride and walks over to her space.

Eyes still focused on them even as he tries to get her attention with calling out to her nicely enough.

"Hey there lady," he says as she stretches out slightly to try to see over his shoulders, "No, no, no. Don't mind them. Hey, look at me. Look at me."

Finally, coffee colored eyes landed on the long dirty blond haired man, "There you go," he says. She gives a small nervous smile but looks at him nonetheless. Secretly willing him to go away so that she could return her attention to what was going on in the store.

"Now, what's your name?" he asked her waiting for a moment as she opens her mouth only to close it while her brows raised up in confusion, confusion coming from was he really standing there talking to her. Talking to her normally, making her feel a little stupid that she ever believed that they could not speak English.

"What's a matter? A wee bit shy?" he asks her another question with a slight tilt of his head allowing her to take in more of his face and she notices that his facial hair was little red compared to the hair on his head.

"I...I never seen..." she starts off but ends up trailing off.

"Seen what?" he shout back at her.

"One of you'll before," she manages to say without stuttering this time around.

"One of who all before?" he asked her only to have her open her mouth once more as her attention stranded from him to the chaos that was happening within in the store.

"They...they can't just..." her stutter returns as she lifts a hand up to point out as she was feeling a little frustrated as she sees them taking whatever they pleased from the shelves. This brought about the man to turn to glance over his shoulder at what she was pointing at.

"Takes stuff, right?" she asked her coworker, her arms lifting up into the air only to drop down in defeat as she was meet with silence as her coworker was no longer standing behind her at the other register.

She turns around to see the man reach back into one of the pouches around his waist. This action caused her to take a step back from the counter that her hands were resting on.  
"We thank you kindly for your generosity" he says as he places down a small wooden bird. Reaching out with a shaky hand she picks the small bird up with an unknown smile tugging up at her lips as the chaos that was happening in the store was forgotten for a brief moment as she studies the delicate bird in her hands. Her attention returns to the man once more when she see him staring at her chest, pointing to where her name tag was located and she remembers him asking her name earlier.

"Sally Ann..." she says softly as her nervously plays with the bird in her hand, unsure of what he'll say or do next. Only to have her name repeated back at her softly, as if being caressed.

"Like two name rolled into one." he says excitedly, "That's a beautiful thing."

Hearing the word 'beautiful' made her look off to the side nervously as a smile returns to her lips before her eyes returns back to his face to see that he was also smiling.

"Say, Sally Ann, tell me. How do you get your hair to go like that?" he asked her another question that took her off guard, "Like, it looks...looks like you got a light coming off of it." Again he was speaking to her softly while he raised a hand to outline the top of her head.

The sound of an ATV rolling up towards the front of the store made her step around from the register once more as she clenches the bird in her hand. Looking at the rider, she sees a man with long white hair and a facial expression that made her feel uncomfortable. "Are we done here?" came out gruffly from him and she curls her hand into a fist as she holds onto the little wooden bird tighter. The blond one only hangs his head down as he looks at the counter that his hands were resting on top of while biting down on his bottom lip as if he wanted to say something to older man but could not. When the older man rode out his full attention returned to Sally Ann.

"You got a boyfriend?" he asked making Sally Ann look away from his face as she plays with the bird in her hands once more. She finally looks at him, and receives a smile from him, but before she could answer him she hears one of the other men calling out to him, "Hasil, come on!"

Watching him climb back onto the ATV that was parked not too far away from her cubicle, she silently slides the bird into the pocket of the apron she was wearing. Watching him drive away she feels her coworker walking up to her. Returning from wherever she went off to. Shaking her head to cut her off she left the area she was stands to start help with the cleanup of the store that would take them until the store closes to finish. All the while she thought about how expressive his blue eyes and face were.


End file.
